character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegeta (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Base= |-|Saiyan Saga= |-|Oozaru= |-|SS= |-|SS Grade 2= |-|SS2= |-|Prince of Destruction= |-|SSG= |-|SSB= |-|SSB Evolution= 1 (Canon)= |-|2 (Canon)= |-|3 (Canon)= |-|4 (Canon)= |-|5 (Canon)= |-|6 (DBZ Abridged)= |-|7 (DBZ Abridged)= 'Summary' Vegeta (ベジータ), or Prince Vegeta, is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks. Alongside Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the Dragon Ball series, receiving a significant amount of character development since introduction. Regal, egotistical and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, he later abandons his role in the planet trade run by Frieza, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain to anti-hero to protagonist through the course of the series. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Low 4-C, higher as an Oozaru | 4-B | 4-B. 4-B. 4-B | 4-Bs. High 3-A | High 3-A. High 3-A | 2-C. 2-B | 2-C. 2-B | 2-C. 2-B | 2-C. 2-B. 2-B | 2-B Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 52 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 4 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Elite Saiyan Warrior/Z-Warrior Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Vegeta locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan or an Oozaru, increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to Mind Control (Vegeta was able to overpower Babidi's hold on his mind through sheer willpower) | All previous abilities, His barriers can keep out poisons and render absorption ineffective, Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan Blue, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" as a Super Saiyan Blue, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Empathic Manipulation, and Existence Erasure, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Small Star level (Far superior to Nappa. Even as a child, Vegeta surpassed his father, who could do this), higher as an Oozaru (Despite being weakened, he was able to easily overwhelm Goku) | Solar System level (Matched Frieza in his first form. After being healed by Dende, he surpassed both Piccolo and third form Frieza in power, but was nothing compared to an extremely casual Final Form Frieza) | Solar System level (Fodderized Android 19 and fought evenly with Android 18). Solar System level after Hyperbolic Time Chamber training (Curb-stomped Semi-Perfect Cell and capable of hurting Perfect Cell). Solar System level with Final Flash (It was stated that if Cell took the full force of the blast, he would have been killed) | High Universe level (Was able to fight Kid Buu, but was outmatched. Comparable to SS2 Goku) | High Universe level (should be no weaker than his Buu Saga self). High Universe level with Quake of Fury (Overwhelmed a suppressed Beerus and fought better against him than all of the other Z-Fighters) | Multi-Universe level (Comparable to, if not slightly superior to base Goku, superior to Super Saiyan God Goku in the God of Destruction Beerus Saga). Multiverse level via transformations (Due to the sheer increase of his Super Saiyan forms, he should be at this level. As Super Saiyan Blue, defeated a weakened golden Frieza) | Multi-Universe level (Trained for 3 years with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Comparable to Cabba in his base form.). Multiverse level via transformations (As a Full Power Super Saiyan, superior to Cabba. As Super Saiyan Blue, should not be far behind Hit) | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level via transformations (After getting even stronger by training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta was able to beat up Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Vegeta even destroyed the entire Hyperbolic Time Chamber) | Multiverse level (Should be stronger than before, which is supported by Vegeta destroying the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a second time just by powering up to Super Saiyan Blue but with ease, while in the Future Trunks Saga he was tired out after doing so. Is able to put up a better fight against Jiren than either Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Hit were. With his Final Flash, managed to cause Jiren to block it, and his power surprised Goku and Toppo). Multiverse level as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution (After "breaking through his shell" in a manner similar to Ultra Instinct Goku, he managed to continuously trade blows with Jiren, who had finally shown a "hint of his true power". According to Whis, he and Goku were even able to stifle Jiren, and Jiren himself mentioned that both of their respective attacks had become "sharper". Overwhelmed Toppo and defeated him with his Final Explosion. Toppo at this point was on the level of the Gods of Destruction) | Multiverse level (Fought evenly with Super Saiyan Blue Goku after the Tournament of Power. Goku at the end of the Tournament fought with a weakened Jiren along with Frieza and 17 even when he was in base and managed to gain an upper hand while struggling to go Super Saiyan. Jiren still had his fiery red aura, meaning he should be stronger than the previous level he was at when fighting Hit and SSB Goku for the first time, and likely the first fight against UI Goku. Since Goku fought Jiren as a weakened Super Saiyan at best, SSB Goku and Vegeta should be far superior to this) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with KaiokenX3 Goku) | FTL+ (Can dodge Frieza's lasers) | Massively FTL+ (SSJ Vegeta should be comparable to SSJ Goku. His Final Flash traveled at User blog:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch/Vegeta destroys some celestial body|this speed) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Goku Super Saiyan 2. Was able to fight Kid Buu for a while, but he was outmatched) | Massively FTL+ (should be no Slower than his Buu Saga self. With the Quake of Fury boost, surpassed all of the other Z-Fighters, including SS3 Goku) | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan Blue | Massively FTL+ (After getting stronger, he was easily able to keep up with Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black) | Massively FTL+. Inaccessible as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution (Evaded and blocked attacks from Jiren. Considering he and SSB Kaioken x20 Goku surpassed Goku's first and second usage of Ultra Instinct, SSBE Vegeta should have this speed) | Inaccessible Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Star Class, higher as an Oozaru (Superior to Goku in strength back in the Saiyan Saga) | Solar System Class | Solar System Class. Solar System Class after Hyperbolic Time Chamber Training | Solar System Class. High Universal as a Super Saiyan (Traded blows with Super Saiyan 2 Goku. Was able to harm Kid Buu, but he was outmatched by him) | High Universal (should be no weaker than his Buu Saga self). High Universal with Quake of Fury | Multi-Universal. Multiversal via transformations | Multi-Universal. Multiversal via transformations | Multi-Universal. Multiversal via transformations | Multiversal. Multiversal as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution | Multiversal Durability: Small Star level, higher as an Oozaru | Solar System level | Solar System level. Solar System level after Hyperbolic Time Chamber training | Solar System level. High Universe level as a Super Saiyan 2 (took a beating from Kid Buu) | High Universe level (should be no weaker than his Buu Saga self). High Universe level with Quake of Fury (Tanked hits from a suppressed Beerus and fared better against him than Potential Unleashed Gohan) | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level via transformations | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level via transformations | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level via transformations (More durable than before. Tanked hits from Goku Black) | Multiverse level. Multiverse level as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution | Multiverse level Stamina: Inhumanly high. Can train or fight for prolonged periods of time without rest. Also noted for having a higher endurance to physical punishment than other Z fighters. Range: Standard Melee Range, High Universal to Multi-Universal with Ki Blasts and Attacks as Super Saiyan Blue Standard Equipment: Scouter which reads power levels as Saiyan Saga Vegeta. Discards it later in the series once he can sense power levels. He wears Saiyan battle armor. Intelligence: Highly experienced warrior. Master of combat tactics and can be a sneaky warrior. Weaknesses: Vegeta cannot survive in the vacuum of space, he possesses dangerous overconfidence, he is quite prone to letting his pride override his common sense, and anger can make him a sloppy fighter, rather than an effective fighter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Vegeta's incredible power and abilities. Born with an abnormally high power level, even at a young age it was believed that Vegeta would certainly surpass his father, and for many years he remained as the strongest Saiyan in the universe. In combat, Vegeta often makes use of high amounts of ki blasts, firing them in large amounts and in rapid succession to overwhelm his opponents. As opposed to other Dragon Ball characters, Vegeta has a host of signature attacks. *'Big Bang Attack:' After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Vegeta creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Dirty Fireworks:' By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Vegeta causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. *'Final Explosion:' The suicidal technique that Vegeta ultimately uses in attempt to destroy Majin Buu, converting all of his life force into energy and causing a massive explosion that levels his surroundings and reduces Vegeta to a crumbling stone statue. After his Super Saiyan Blue Super Evolution, Vegeta became powerful enough to use this technique without dying. *'Final Flash:' One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Vegeta releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Kienzan:' Krillin's signature technique, which Vegeta presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Vegeta creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Power Ball:' An energy sphere that mimics the presence of a full moon, created from the Blutz Waves that trigger a Saiyan's transformation into an Oozaru. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Vegeta will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Vegeta to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Vegeta is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Vegeta will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. Unlike most Saiyans, Vegeta retains his self-control, intelligence, and skill in this form. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. After desperately attempting to reach the state for years, Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan out of sheer hopeless desperation. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Vegeta managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Vegeta mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. **'Super Saiyan 2nd Grade:' Also referred to by the name "Ascended Super Saiyan", this is an extension of the original Super Saiyan form that forcefully floods ki through the user's body by concentrating every single nerve, allowing for an increase in speed and strength. This is only a variant of the original Super Saiyan form, not a separate transformation. While it increases Vegeta's power and speed significantly, it drains a lot more ki and is overshadowed by the efficiency of the Full Power Super Saiyan state, leading to Vegeta eventually dropping its use. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Vegeta reached this form through training with Whis. In this form, Vegeta gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control. ***'Super Saiyan Blue Evolution:' Through breaking his limits in a similar manner to Goku's Ultra Instinct transformation, he was able to tap into a further degree of Super Saiyan Blue, similar to Super Saiyan 2, which allowed Vegeta to fight competently against Jiren and, after powering up, defeat Toppo, who had become equal to a God of Destruction. Key: Saiyan Saga (DBZ) | Namek Saga (DBZ) | Android Saga (DBZ) | Buu Saga (DBZ) | God of Destruction Beerus Saga (DBS) | Golden Frieza Saga (DBS) | Universe 6 Saga (DBS) | Future Trunks Saga (DBS) | Universe Survival Saga (DBS) | Post-Tournament of Power (DBS) NOTE: The size of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is was once implied to be Earth-sized, but Dende stated it is an entire universe. There are two conflicting statements here, but Dende's should be more reliable, as he knows more about the Time Chamber than Goku and Gohan, and Goku also stated that it was supposed to be the size of Earth, implying he was not sure. Since the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is separate from this universe, completely destroying it would mean Vegeta destroyed the time of that universe as well, making this a Low 2-C feat. Additionally, in the Universe 6 Saga, Goku stated they could go all out in the Time Chamber without destroying it, implying Vegeta and Goku have gotten far stronger since then. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2